


Exquisite Torture

by casualhibiscus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhibiscus/pseuds/casualhibiscus
Summary: Kabuto's a little tied up at the moment.





	Exquisite Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This? This is kink-filled smut. If that sort of thing doesn't float your boat, that's totally fine - just don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Also: This takes place in an alternate universe, where both parties are relatively close in age and didn't meet until they were adults. Everything that takes place is completely safe, sane, and consensual.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥

Kabuto was trembling.

It wasn’t from physical exertion, or from the strain of the position he held - no, for someone as athletic and flexible as he was, he really should have been quite comfortable.

Put simply, Kabuto’s body shook from arousal.

“You’re doing so well, Pet,” Orochimaru murmured soothingly, running his hand along the length of Kabuto’s back.

Kabuto whimpered helplessly around the gag in his mouth. At this point, even the slightest touch from his Master was driving him crazy.

He was kneeling face-down on their shared bed, his arms bound at the wrists and tied firmly to the headboard. Orochimaru stood next to the bed, gently and teasingly dragging a riding crop across Kabuto’s backside - which was already quite red from prior strikes.

“So good for me, Pet,” Orochimaru spoke appreciatively, before bringing the riding crop down with a resounding _smack!_

Kabuto moaned and closed his eyes involuntarily as his hips jerked forward, crying out further as this action jostled the vibrating plug inside him. Pain was becoming indistinguishable from pleasure at this point, and it was nearly impossible for him to think straight.

But it was what he wanted. Kabuto had willingly surrendered himself, after all.

“Are you ready for me?” Orochimaru purred, leaning in and nipping at Kabuto’s ear.

 _“Mmf!”_ the other man groaned emphatically through his gag.

“Good,” Orochimaru said simply, setting his riding crop down on a nearby table.

He untied the sash at the front of his robe, pulling it from his shoulders and letting the silky fabric pool on the floor around him. Naked, he knelt on the bed behind Kabuto, gently running his hands across the other man’s ass.

Kabuto gave a muffled shout as his Master ceased the plug’s vibrations, intentionally rocking the object back and forth inside him before removing it completely.

He shuddered at the loss, pushing his hips back unconsciously, his body desperately seeking to be filled again.

Orochimaru laughed breathlessly, not at all unaffected by their session together. “Patience, my Pet,” he said, before slicking two of his fingers and pressing them into Kabuto’s eager body.

It was exquisite torture, the way he moved his fingers, making sure that Kabuto was thoroughly prepared. Truth be told, Kabuto was more than ready for his Master’s cock, but the other man was nothing if not a sadist.

Which worked out quite well, given that Kabuto was a masochist.

It was pure relief when Orochimaru finally slicked himself up and began to press his thick, hard cock inside of him.

Kabuto could barely hear his Master’s soft groans of appreciation over the blood pounding in his ears. He did his best to hold still as Orochimaru pressed forward - _agonizingly_ slowly - and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Orochimaru filled him completely.

“Yesss,” Orochimaru hissed, seizing Kabuto’s hips with a bruising grip. “You’re so tight, Pet.” With that, he drew back until the only the head of his cock was inside of Kabuto, before slamming forward with a force that shook the bed frame.

Kabuto’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and he screamed into the gag as his Master began an unforgiving pace, pounding into him mercilessly.

He let out a high whine as Orochimaru froze deep inside of him, grinding in a circle against Kabuto’s prostate, before resuming his previous pace.

Orochimaru continued to toy with Kabuto, poising the other man on the brink of climax before drawing back and slowing down, never letting his body get quite what it needed.

 _I’m going to die,_ Kabuto thought, his painfully-hard cock twitching violently as Orochimaru laid a firm, bare-handed smack to his rear. _This is how it ends…_

After some time, Orochimaru could tell that his Pet had reached his limit - he _had_ wound him up quite a bit, after all. Smirking at the desperate sounds that emanated from the body below him, he finally decided to let Kabuto have release.

“Come for me, my Pet!” Orochimaru demanded breathlessly, reaching beneath their bodies and stroking Kabuto’s shaft. “Come for your Master!”

That did it. Every muscle in Kabuto’s body locked as the force of his orgasm hit him, every nerve alight with pleasure as his vision blurred and he poured himself over his Master’s hand and onto the bed sheets. The gag did very little to muffle his voice as a hoarse scream was torn from his throat, and his eyes teared up at the sheer _overwhelmingness_ of it all.

He was Orochimaru’s. He _belonged_ to his Master, utterly and truly, and Kabuto wouldn’t have it any other way.

Orochimaru fucked him through his orgasm, continuously stroking Kabuto’s cock and dragging out his pleasure for an almost painful amount of time.

When Kabuto’s body went limp beneath him, Orochimaru’s thrusts took on a frantic, haphazard pace. He then stuttered to a halt, groaning lowly and emptying himself inside of Kabuto.

After taking a second to catch his breath, Orochimaru carefully pulled out of his lover, who had collapsed completely onto the mattress.

“You still with me?” Orochimaru asked, turning Kabuto’s head to face him and removing the gag.

“Nng…” Kabuto muttered intelligently, before dropping his face back into the pillow.

Orochimaru chuckled softly as he went about untying the restraints. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”

Once Kabuto’s arms were freed, Orochimaru climbed into the bed beside him, carefully turning the other man’s body to press against him. “You did _so_ good, my love.”

Kabuto smiled warmly at the earnest praise, a content sigh escaping his lips as Orochimaru brushed away the sweaty hair from his face. “‘Love you,” he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling against the other’s chest.

“I love you too,” Orochimaru said truthfully, pressing a kiss to Kabuto’s forehead and holding him close. Sometimes, he just couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Kabuto in his life.

They would need to clean up eventually, but for now, both were content to remain in bed, their limbs entwined and their hearts beating as one.


End file.
